Spring is here
by Ema t tiger
Summary: What heppens when a 16 year old girl meets Jack Frost whom she thought was just her cousins imaginary friend? And why can she see himwhen she doesn't believe in him? Plus Pitch finds some importance to her! But what! Read and find out! R&R Plz!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This is a new story I decided to make of Rise of the guardians so read and tell me what you think! :D

Spring is here

'Hello my name is Hana. It means flower in Japanese. I don't know why my parents called me that because they left me in front of my Aunts porch. My aunt is Ms. Lizzie (ill call her that since they never specify her name) Bennett. She had told me that her sister never wanted children and left me with her when I was just 3 months old. I am 16 years old and my appearance is tan skin, long black hair with blond highlights (Aunt says there natural), a couple of scars on my body (there's one specifically on the right side of my neck that I hide with a choker) and lilac eyes. Aunt said that when she looked at me she saw them full of life and curiosity and when I was 5 I would get lost around the house. Anyway right now I decided to write this on my notebook so when people read it they know whose book it is.'

"HANA!" 'and that's my cue to leave byezy!' I closed my note book and put it in my book bag along with the others and walked out of my room towards the kitchen where Aunt Lizzie was. Once I entered I saw Lizzie cooking up dinner."Hi Aunt Lizzie!" I smiled as she span around with her spatula in hand. "Hi sugarplum I need you to look for Jamie and Sophie in there elementary school today since I still have o finish dinner." "ok Auntie I'll take them to the park for a little fun while im at it!" she smiled and nodded. "That's a great idea Hana dear but bring them back before dark ok?" I nodded and left the house while putting on my sweater. As I stepped out of the house I smiled at the scenery. Snow was gently falling to the ground and the temperature was perfect. I started walking towards Jamie's school and chuckled at a thought.'If Jamie we're hear he'd be blabbing about his 'friend' Jack Frost.' As I was still thinking I didn't notice a boy in front of me and bumped into him. "Oh! Sorry sir!" I looked up and saw the most breath taking blue eyes ive EVER seen! I stared at the boy for what felt like forever until I saw him wave his hand in front of my face.

*? POV *

Someone bumped into me and once I turned around I saw amazing lilac eyes (with blue steaks if you look closer) staring at mine. I then looked at the girl and noticed she was just staring I turned thinking she was looking at someone else and when I saw no one I decided to test out if she could see me by waving my hand in her face. Once I did she seemed to come out of her dazed state and giggled nervously. "S-sorry sir I…uh…was thinking of a way to….apologize…" I couldn't believe it! …S-she …she can see me! Wait I gotta make sure."C-can you see me?" the girl seemed a bit taken aback by the sentence and nodded."Of course I can! You ARE a person right? So why wouldn't I!" I looked at her with shock. She sees me…but she doesn't know who I am! How is that possible! "Do you know who I am?" I asked her with a still surprised look. "Um…no no I don't…am I suppose to?" she tilted her head in confusion. So I was right. Hmmm…this could actually be fun. I smirked. "Do you know who Jack Frost is?" "Well of course! He's the winter spirit" she giggles "and also my cousin's imaginary friend." I couldn't help but tilt my head. "Who's your cousin?" "His name is Jamie, Jamie Bennett." I again looked at her with shock. "Your Jamies cousin?!" She seemed as surprised as me."How do you know my cousin?!" She seemed to be getting angry..uh oh. "W-wait! I know him because we play together sometimes!" She seemed to calm down a bit. "HANA!" I faced in the direction of the voice and smiled as Jamie and Sophie came running in our direction. "Hey Jamie!" The girl (whom I suggest is Hana) opened her arms wide and embraced the child as he threw himself on her, Sophie copying soon after. "How was school you two?" "It was soooooo boring!" Jamie groaned in annoyance. I laughed and Jamie then turned in my direction. "JACK!" He let go of Hana and threw himself on me surprising me and making me fall in the snow. I laughed.'Hey kiddo! You doing ok?" Jamie nodded and the girl huffed. "So you do know this boy." Jamie looked at her with shock. "You can see him?!" "WHY IS THAT SO SURPRISING!"

*Hana's POV*

Jeez one would think me seeing a boy wasn't that surprising. I mean im not social or anything..BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I CANT SEE ANYBODY! IM NOT FREAKIN BLIND! "Jamie who is this?" He looked at me with surprise written on his face. "Wait how can you see him if you don't even believe in him? Jack I thought people were supposed to believe in you to see you?" Jack (I guess that's his name since Jamie said it like…twice I think.) nodded "That's right but I'm as confused as you about this situation." He scratched his head with his stick.(where'd he get that thing anyway?) Jamie looked back at me. "Hana ive told you about Jack Frost a couple of times..well…this is him! Meet the one and only Jack Frost!" He said smiling excitedly. "Jamie I'm sorry to say this but he's not Jack Frost. He's just a boy with albino hair and bare foot which I must say is a pretty bad idea since its about 20 degrees here!" Jack laughed. "Hey being bare foot in the snow feels pretty good!" I scoffed. "Yeah if most of your body is either extremely hot or you just have problems." I smirked as he seemed to look at me with slight annoyance."Ok since you don't believe im Jack Frost I'll prove it." He smirked as he said that. I rolled my eyes. He must have psychology issues or something. I sighed."Fine but this is gonna be a waste of my time."I huffed. We all walked(With the exception of Sophie who was in my arms) to the park and I put Sophie down and she immediately ran around the snow making me smile at her happy attitude. I looked back at Jack and crossed my arms."Well are you gonna show me your 'Jack Frost' or what?" I said a bit annoyed. He chuckled. "Here. Give me your hand." I tilted my head but gave him my hand a snatched it soon after looking at him with pure shock. "YOU'R HANDS FREEZING COLD!" Jamie laughed making me jolt. 'Forgot he was here.' I huffed and looked around. "Hey Jamie where's Sophie wasn't she suppose to come with you?" "AH! I FORGOT! BE RIGHT BACK!" Jamie ran off and I suddenly realized I was left alone with this Jack guy. 'Well f #$ I should've gone with him' I groaned inwardly and then looked at the boy to find him standing on his stick. "ARE YOUN CRAZY! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" He looked at me with a confused glance and then looked at where he was. "Oh!" he laughed "Don't worry I've done this millions of times." I stared at him. "Ooooooookkkkkk….i think your crazy and in need of medical assistance so ill be going." I started to walk off but felt his freezing cold hand again making me shiver. "Could you quit doing that!" I snatched my hand back and looked at him with annoyance. "Look 'Jack' I really need to go and see if I can find my cousins so I can take them to the park so if you'll excuse me." I was about to leave again when he shouted "WAIT!" I looked at him and saw him scratch his neck. "Can I…go with you guys?" I looked at him for a minute and sighed. "Ugh…Fine. Guess it couldn't hurt." He smiled at me widely making me smile a bit back. I guess this guy wasn't TO bad but I still cant trust him unjtil I fully know who the heck he is and if he means no harm. "HANA!" I span around and grunted in surprise when I felt someone tackle me to the ground. "ow….what the-?" I looked down and saw my little cousin Sophie giggling up a storm. "Hey Soph! Uh…why'd you tackle me?" Sophie just laughed and hugged my neck making me gasp a bit but chuckle at her attitude. Looking forward I saw Jamie looking at the ground panting for breath. "All right now that we're all here we can head to the park!" I saw Jamie's head snap up with an excited smile and Sophie giggle with equal excitement. I smiled and picked myself up along with Sophie.

*Normal POV*

Sophie looking behind Hana saw Jack, started smiling and squealed "JACK!" making Hana wince since Sophie was right near her ear"Jeez Soph next time warn me when you're gonna squeal." Jack chuckled at Sophie's attitude and smiled wider when he saw the park nearby. Hana also smiled and put Sophie down. "Alright you two have fun but when the sun starts to set you run back so we can leave ok?" Hana stated looking at Jamie and Sophie. They quickly nodded and ran off. "Hey aren't you gonna play too?" Hana span around to look at Jack. "No thanks Jack I think I'll just rest at the bench over there." Jack smirked "Do you believe I'm Jack Frost?" Hana snickered and shook her head. "Not even close, but I'll just call you Jack anyway." He huffed at Hana not believing in him still but then had an idea making him smirk. "Ok then." He then walked off to go play with the rest of the kids that were also in the park. Hana looked at Jack as her left and sighed. "Finally he's gone off so I can think." 'Is he serious about the Jack Frost cr $?...well he is too cold for an average human…no I can't think that! He just might just have an awkward condition or something…ugh this is so confusing!' As she was thinking she didn't notice something getting closer and closer to her.

Ok so this is the first chapter of the story hope you enjoyed it and plz review it!


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the next chapter of the story and I thank the people who are actually following my story! I give you millions of thanks and hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D

Chapter 2: Snowball fight and meeting the king of fear

*Hana's POV*

As I was still thinking when I suddenly felt something cold slam into my face making me scream and fall off the bench. Getting up I looked at the culprits and saw my cousins laughing along with their friends. I wanted to laugh but I hid it with a glare. But they know I'm just being playful. "You guy are so gonna get it!" I heard Claude yell "RUN!" and the kids immediately run off in different directions. I snickered and ran after them for a couple of minutes until It started getting dark. "Jamie! Sophie! It's time to go!" Jack walked behind me shocking me by touching the back of my neck. "Jack stop that! Why do you keep doing that you know I hate it!" I huffed as he just laughed it off. Jamie and Sophie ran towards me and smiled as they were shivering a bit. "Ok you two were going home. I'll make some hot chocolate and some cookies ok?" They cheered and Sophie clinged onto my leg making me laugh. I looked at Jack and smiled a bit. "Hey Jack wanna come with us?" He seemed to want to by the look in his eyes but shook his head. "I have to meet up with Santa and the others." I looked at him weirdly."Santa?...as in…Santa Clause? Red suit, white beard has a sleigh?" He tried not to laugh at my blank look and nodded managing a chuckle. I stared at him for who knows how long. Until I shook my head. "Impossible….IMPOSSIBLE SANTA DOESN'T EXIST!" He just chuckled and scratched his head. "Yeah uh he kinda does and your really gonna be surprised at what I'm gonna do right about now." "What in the name of-" As I was about to finish Jack jumped into the air and…well…"YOU CAN FLY?!" I gasped in shock. He was 3 feet off the ground and laughing at my shocked look. "Now do ya believe me?" he laughed as he flew off in the distance. "A-ah…." I could only manage so much until I blacked out.

"Hana….HANA!" I jolted up from my bed…wait bed?. "Oh why am I home? Wasn't I in the park with Ja….Jamie….since when could J-jack f-f-fly? I asked a bit panicked looking at Jamie with wide eyes. "Well…since I met him which was about a year ago and since hes told me he was about 300 or so years old that means hes been able to fly that long." Jamie stated like if it was nothing. I could only looked at him with pure shock. "So…he really is Jack Frost?! And t-the other childhood myths…are-are real?!" Jamie nodded excitedly. "YES! YOU FINALLY BELIVE IN THEM!" He jumped on my bed cheering and fist pumping making me calm down and start laughing at his happiness. "Alright so I guess kids aren't as superstitious as I thought…" I murmured. "Super-wha?" I giggled at Jamie and patted his head making him a bit more confused."It's nothing Jamie did you eat?" he nodded "Then go get some rest. You want Sandman to give you good dreams tonight right?" He smiled nodded again and left. I sighed and lied on my bed again. "Wow so I was negating the truth all along. And I use to love talking about things like that before." As I kept thinking I didn't notice someone coming out of the shadows from the edge of my room.

*Normal POV*

"Hello child." Hana squeaked with surprise and span around to see a man probably bigger than any man shes seen with a black cloak. He was pale with black hair and glowing goldish eyes. "Who the heck are you?" Hana said tilting her head. "And why the f $% are you in my room?!" The man seemed to look at her with slight annoyance but ignored it. "My names Pitch Black, or as kids call me…The boogeyman." Hana just stared at the man for a few minutes before laughing. "ok, ok so..YOU'R Pitch? I thought you'd be scarier! No offence, but you just look like a normal gothic man that needs a professional dentist." Pitch's eye twitched as he tried to control his anger and growled at her. "Don't offend the mighty king of fears!" Hana rolled her eyes. "Jeez calm down oh king of fears. I just wanna go to sleep and to you to get out of my house and bother someone else!" He growled more and raised his fist but as it was about to collide with my face a blue streak landed on his hand making it freeze. "What the?!" I looked at the one who did it and saw Jack standing on the window glaring at Pitch. "Stay away from Hana,Pitch." Pitch glared at the boy but stepped back into the shadows and disappeared. Hana looked a bit surprised at Pitch's departure and looked at Jack. "Jack…why was he here? Didn't you and Jamie beat him with the others?" Jack looked a bit taken aback by the question. "How do you know that?" Hana giggled and looked at him. "Jamie talked about that to almost everyone he met or talks to. 'I helped defeat Pitch Black with the guardians!'. 'I was Jack Frost first believer and saved everyone from Pitch!'" Hana stated speaking like Jamie on the examples making Jack laugh a bit. "Really? He talked about that?" Hana scoffed. "That was the only thing he talked about for a month!" We both laughed. "Thx for making Mr. Goth man go away. He was weird." Jack nodded and chuckled at the nickname. " man huh? I'll have to use that some day." Hana giggled and looked at the clock."Oh jeez I should probably get some rest its almost 1 in the morning." Hana turned to look at Jack and smiled goofily."Sorry about not believing you when you said you where Jack Frost…it's just weird to experience the spirit of winter for the first time." Jack chuckled and patted her head making her glare at him for a minute but then smiled shyly. "Its ok…I'd expect that from a teenager that didn't believe…which makes me wonder…how could you see me when you didn't believe in me?" Hana shrugged and sat on the bed. "I don't know, but*yawns* right now I wanna sleep. Tell your buddy Sandman to give me some good dreams ok?" Jack smiled and nodded. "Ok Hana. Goodnight and I'll see you tomorrow." Hana nodded and closed her eyes smiling as she heard the tingling of sand over her head before she blacked out into her dreams.

Well that was the next chapter hope you enjoyed it and plz review it! I've worked very hard on this so thank you for whoever's reading this and be sure to follow so you can know when the next chapter will be updated. Sayonara!:3


	3. Chapter 3

This is the next chapter people.^^ I'd like to thank the people who are reading this and have followed or put it to their favorites. It makes me happy to know that there are at least some people who like it .

Chapter 3: Hidden powers and guardians

*Hana's POV*

I was peacefully sleeping when I heard tapping on my window. Grunting in annoyance I checked my clock and it read 7:30. "Why…?" I whined to myself and went to check what was tapping. When I saw a boy on my window I shrieked and jolted making me fall off my bed my head colliding with the bedside table. I moaned in pain and looked at the boy. I suddenly knew who it was from that annoyingly cute laughter and those crystal blue eyes with snowflake like designs in them. "Jack Frost WHAT are you doing here?!" I whispered /shouted looking at him as he calmed himself from his laughter fit. "Hey can't I see my new believer?" I rolled my eyes and got up from the floor rubbing my sore head. "You can see me but why scare the shizz out of me?"Jack chuckled "Just saying. I didn't expect that so I just couldn't help but laugh when it did happen." I stuck my tongue out at him making him laugh slightly. Someone knocked on my door and we both froze thinking it was Aunty until we heard Jamie's voice. "Hana is Jack there with you?" "Yeah hold up." I walked to the door and opened it squeaking a bit when Jamie ran by me and Sophie latching onto my right foot. "Hey Soph!" I smiled at her as she giggled. "Hi, hi! I picked her up and threw her onto my shoulder making her squeal and laugh. "NO NO! OFF HANA!" she sputtered in between her laughter fits and I laughed along with her passing Jack and Jamie. I threw her on the bed and she screamed a bit but laughed soon after she stopped jumping. I giggled at her hyper yet cheerful mood and looked at Jack and Jamie as they laughed a bit at our show of affection. "Do you always say hi to Sophie like that?" Jack asked with a chuckle. I nodded and looked at Jamie with a devious smirk. "I also do THIS!" I picked up Jamie making him scream out a bit but soon started laughing as I spun him around while he was in my arms. "HANA STOP!" He laughed out as I just giggled and landed on my bed Jamie on top of my stomach sprawled out sideways. We both laughed as well as Jack. "Hey Hana?" I looked at Jack while still on the bed Jamie still on me out of breath and giggling a couple of times. "Yeah?" "I was wondering if you'd like to come with me to the park and have another snowball fight?" I 'hmmed' then thought of another idea. "Hey since we had a snowball fight yesterday why don't we instead go snowboarding?" he thought for a moment then smiled brightly. "Ok then!" he then looked at me confused "Um…but with what board?" I smiled and pushed Jamie off of me getting up from my bed and went over to my closet I took out the snowboard I got for Christmas a year or so ago. It was blue with snowflakes on the bottom and a white line on the top. Jack smiled wider at the designs. "Cool. Uh…no pun intended." We both laughed and I looked at Jamie and Sophie. "You two should go downstairs and eat breakfast. I'll be down there in a few minutes." They both nodded and ran down stairs. I turned to Jack and smirked. He saw my smirk and stepped back a little bit nervous. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked nervously. I giggled and ran to him tackling him on the ground making him scream a bit in shock. We landed on the bed I was sitting on his stomach laughing at the shocked look on his face. "What was that for!" he said still with the surprised look. "Just to see your face." I giggled at his then annoyed look. "Well jeez way to scare me out of my mind." He muttered. I then smirked and started to poke around his stomach making him jolt and start giggling. "H-hey! Hahahahaha stohop!" he giggled squirming around trying to get me off him. I laughed "Never knew Jack Frost was ticklish." I got off him and poked his side to make him jolt again. "Yeah yeah…shut it and don't tell anyone or else ill never hear the end of it." I laughed again and nodded. "Ok ok my lips are sealed but get out for a minute I have to change. Or do you prefer I go out in the snow in just shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt?" he laughed and shook his head. "Nah wouldn't want one of my friends to come home in a shiver fit." We both laughed and he saluted floating out of the window. "I'll wait for you at the park."I nodded and he left while frosting over my window. I rolled my eyes knowing he did that on purpose and changed into more comfortable clothing. (she is now wearing a brown coat with fluff on the hoodie, jeans with fake jewels *obviously* imprinted on the rim of the pockets, black mittens, black boots with fluff on the top and two fluffy balls dangling on the sides and a brown hat with fluff on the rim.) I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen to be met with my Aunt cooking up some pancakes and my two cousins already eating some. "Morning Aunty!" she looked at me and smiled but then looked at my attire. "Hana are you going somewhere today?" I nodded. "I'm going to go snowboarding with a friend." She smiled again. "Alright but be careful dear." I smiled at her. "Alright Aunty." I ate and quickly ran out the door waving goodbye to Jamie and Sophie. Running to the park I felt a presence nearby making me stop and look around. "I hope it isn't Pitch the Bi# ! again." I mumbled and kept running to the park. Once I got there I didn't see Jack which made me grunt in annoyance. "Well this is just great." I mumbled and while I walked I didn't notice someone behind me until I felt a cold hand on my neck. I screamed in surprise and turned around only to glare at the laughing winter spirit. "Jeez Jack really!? Again with scaring me half to death?" He stopped laughing and looked at me with his annoying yet adorable smirk 'What is wrong with me? Im calling a spirit cute?! Im probably just going crazy' I shook my head and looked at him again. "Ready to go snowboarding?" I asked him and he smiled and nodded. "Lets go for it!" We ran/flew over to a hill that looked pretty tall and I put down my snowboard. "Wanna race?" I asked Jack and he smirked. "You are so on." I grinned and started the countdown. "3…2…1...GO!" We both raced down the slope and whooped happily. I dodged a couple of trees and was near the end when something dark shot towards me and pushed me off my board. I screamed and landed on the snowy ground face first. I groaned and looked around. I landed near the end of the hill. "HANA!" I looked behind me and saw Jack land in front of me with worried eyes. "Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" he said quickly. I giggled a bit at how worried he looked. "Don't worry I'm fine the snow cushioned my fall. But on what happened…I have absolutely no idea." He looked me up and down for a minute before looking around. "Did you happen to see something before you fell?" I nodded. "I saw something black. It kind of looked like sand." I said a bit confused until it clicked in my head. Jack seemed to know as well because his eyes widened and he looked around angrily. "Pitch! Come out!" he yelled while pointing his staff around the area. I heard laughter and saw him appear from the corner of my eye. "Why do you keep stalking us Pitch? Is there something you want?" I asked as I turned my head to look at him Jack following suite. "Why do you ask dear?" I growled. "Why? Beacause its starting to get annoying and you almost killed me a couple seconds ago!" I yelled at him glaring daggers at him. "Well then let me point out why im 'stalking' you. You have something that nobody not even your strong believing cousin has…powers. You have hidden powers that you don't know of yet…until now that is." I stared at Pitch blankly before laughing. "Um…Pitch..? Im a mortal not some spirit or a weird witch that came out of some awkward movie." He glared at me for a minute and then started smirking. "Then lets just see!" He shot black sand in my direction making me scream and cover myself. I heard Jack scream out my name but then it went quiet. I first thought I was dead but I could still feel my body and I also couldn't feel any pain. I opened my eyes to see what happened and saw something that shocked me to the ends of the earth. Right in front of me were roots as tall as Pitch in front of me. I turned to look at Jack and saw him as shocked as me. I lowered me hands and the roots lowered into the floor as well. "Holy crumpets.." I muttered looking down at my hands then at Pitch. He was smirking and went to get closer to me but Jack ran in front of me to block his way. "You should leave Pitch. Hana is in no mood to see you so back off or else." He pointed his staff directly at Pitch making him raise his hands in mock surrender."Fine, but I will be back for her and I will fight back. But for now its ta-ta." He stepped into the shadows and vanished. I was still shocked at the realization that I had powers I didn't know I had. "Jack…" he looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Whats gonna happen to me?" He smiled at me. "Hey your not gonna die Hana. But I might have to take you with me to North's place." I tilted my head in confusion. "Who's North?" he smiled and picked me up making me squeak and blush slightly pink. "Well you may know him as Santa Clause." I looked at him in shock then started smiling widely. "Then what are we waiting for!" he laughed and with jump we were off to the North Pole.

*Normal POV*

(couple hours later)

They've finally got to the North Pole and Hana couldn't help but get closer to Jack as the cold was almost unbearable. As Hana looked around the white landscape until she saw a mountain in the distance. As they got closer though she noted that there was a house in it. She smiled wide at the realization that it was Santa's workshop. "Jack! You are epic sometimes." He laughed and flew a bit faster towards the house and landed near the entrance. He put Hana down and she immediately ran towards the doors and stood in front of them in shock. "These are the biggest doors ive EVER seen." She said looking at Jack her eyes glowing with excitement. He smiled and walked towards the door. He then knocked and waited. When the doors opened Hana had to do a double take in shock as a giant fluffy like thing stared down at her. She stared at it then ran behind Jack squealing in shock. "What in the name of mankind is THAT!?"she squeaked out. Jack laughed. "Don't worry that's Phil. He won't hurt ya. Unless you're a bad guy like Pitch." He pointed out. Hana walked away from Jack and got near the beast and asked. "What is he a mutated monkey?" Jack laughed hard at that as Phil grumbled in a foreign language that only confused Hana more. "No those are Yeti's. There North's helpers." "I thought elves made the toys?" she said tilting her head in confusion. "I asked that same thing until I saw how stupid the elves really are." Hana giggled and Jack chuckled. "C'mon its warmer inside."as they walked inside Hana gasped at the amazing things surrounding her. "Its bigger than it looks outside!" she stated as she dodged a flying toy nearly colliding with the side of her head. "Yeah I've been trying to bust in this place before I turned into a guardian." Hana looked at Jack. "Guardian?" Jack chuckled. "Guardians are people who protect children when there are people like Pitch threatening them." She nodded in understanding and kept following Jack until they reached a certain large door. "This is his workshop. He should be here." Jack knocked on the large doors and Hana stared at the door in confusion as they heard a large boom sound and the shuffling of large feet. The door opened and Hana stood in shock at the large man in front of them. He was larger than a normal mortal, had black pants, red long sleeved shirt, black boots, white beard, red cheeks, blue eyes and what surprised me most were the tattoos on his arms on the right it says 'naughty' and the left 'nice'. "Jack is good to see you my friend!" He pulled Jack into a bone crushing hug making Hana giggle. North turned his attention to Hana. "Who iz this?" Hana smiled and put her hand out to shake. "I'm Hana! It's nice to meet you Mr. Clause." North smiled and hugged her making her squeak and then laugh. North chuckled. "Just call me North child." She nodded as he put her down. "So why have you come here Jack?" Jack looked at Hana as if asking to tell him and she nodded in acceptance. "Hana has powers even though she's a mortal. How is that possible?" North looked at Hana with surprise. "Vhat powers do you have?"Hana closed her eyes and made a flower sprout out from the ground. "It's not much…I think." North plucked the flower from the floor and inspected it. "It appears you have the power over the season of spring." "Spring?" Hana and Jack questioned. "Yes you can make flowers bloom like spring. Plus there hasn't been a spring sprite in 1,000 years." North stated. "But how did I gain these powers?" Hana was really confused. "Must have been Manny." Hana tilted her head. "M-manny? Who's he?" Jack looked at Hana. "Manny is the Man in the Moon." "The Moon?" Hana looked up and saw the moon through a window."So you gave me them…but why?" she whispered as she kept staring at it. "We have another problem." Jack said looking serious. "Vhat is it then?" North asked. "Pitch is back and hes after Hana for her powers." North looked shocked then serious as he walked into his workshop. Once he came out he had his blades that made Hana look at North with shock. "Holy Moon those are big swords."Hana said staring at them with wide eyes. "Come! We must warn other guardians!" "Others?" Hana looked at Jack. "Yeah you know the myths that your parents would make you believe when you were little." Hana looked down. "Jack…I don't have parents…they abandoned me when I was a baby." She walked off leaving Jack in pure shock. 'No parents?...how could she still smile.' Jack thought as he followed behind. As they reached the Globe room North was already there and had activated the lights. Hana looked at them with wonder sparkling in the corner of her eyes. Jack smiled a bit at her attitude but smiled more when he heard a planes propeller. "Hiya Sandy!" Sandy landed and smiled at Jack waving. Hana had to smile a bit at how small the Sandman actually was. "Never knew The Sandman was…small." Hana kneeled in front of Sandy. He seemed a bit annoyed at her statement but smiled still and waved. "Hi im Hana. Sorry if I called you something offensive. But I had to say it. You also adorable." She hugged Sandy making him smile and hug back a bit. "Eeeek shes so cute!" Hana stopped hugging Sandy and turned around to see a woman covered in feathers. "Hi?" she said a bit confused. "Hi im the Tooth Fairy! Call me Tooth!" Tooth stated quickly making Hana laugh a bit at how quick she talked. 'Well you'd expect that from a person whos mixed with a hummingbird.' Hana thought with a giggle. "Oh she has beautiful teeth!" Tooth poked her fingers in Hana's mouth as she saw her pearly white teeth. "Ah?" Hana tried to say something but couldn't with Tooth's fingers probing at her mouth. "Ey Tooth fingers out of the sheilas mouth." "Sorry" As Tooth took her fingers out Hana went to look at the one who spoke but shrieked when she saw. "-HOLY MOON WHATS WITH THE KANGAROO THING!" Hana jumped behind North as she saw Bunny. Jack fell to the ground laughing up a storm as Sandy laughed quietly(obviously) at the annoyed Bunny. "Oi! I aint no kangaroo! I'm a bunny the Easter Bunny!" Hana huffed and walked out from behind North. "Sorry but you look more like a Kangaroo mixed in with a wombat." Bunny growled. "I aint none of those cause im a BUNNY!" he shouted the last part making Hana squeak and step back a bit. "Bunny calm down or I'll freeze your ears." Jack stepped in front of Hana now serious. "It's ok Jack." Hana stepped out from behind Jack and walked towards Bunny. "I'm sorry for insulting you Bunny but I was only making an opinion. I know you're a rabbit." She giggles "Which animal only has that cute fluffy tail." She span behind Bunny and pinched his tail making him jolt and jump away from her holding his tail. "OI! No touchin the tail!" Bunny grumbled as he rubbed his tail. "Awww sorry its just so cute and fluffy!" Hana giggled as the others laughed and chuckled at the now flustered bunny. "Sorry to interrupt but North why did you call us?" Tooth asked as she calmed down. North and the others immediately turned serious. "Well why doesn't Hana explain." North turned to Hana as she sighed and walked forward. She looked at all the guardians. "Pitch is back and he's after me for my powers of spring."


End file.
